The Pollicle Princess
by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees
Summary: A pack of Pollicles lead by a half wolf/husky have been terrorizing the Jellicle's. After one raid the daughter of the Alpha decides the attacks have gone too far after one cat looses their life, and she goes to the Jellicles to warn them. She is allowed to stay and she is determined to prove that all Pollicles are not viscous monsters. Will she ever be accepted or remain alone?


The Pollicle Princess By: Magical Miss Brittstoffelees

**Brit: Well then my friends. I bring you another wonderful CATS story. This is a bit different from my previous writing….so forgive me if it sucks. Please enjoy if you can….and yeah. *waves* Hi! Also! My official Beta Reader is now HowAboutThat. BE NICE TO HER OR I WILL DESTROY YOU! Ha ha. Jk. She's awesome though, you guys should check out her stories.**

Chapter 1: Too far

"NOOOOOOOO!" A wrenching grief filled wail rang across the Jellicle Junkyard, and there was a dull thud….The fighting on all sides stopped as Pollicle and Jellicle alike froze and looked at the dark gray alpha Pollicle who stood over the unmoving still form of a cat. One pair of vivid green eyes peered at him with shock. The fur of this creature was dark brown and white and matted with blood, and completely and utterly unmoving. A small golden and brown calico queen raced across the clearing and fell next to the body.

"NO! ASPARAGUS!" She wailed in grief. The Alpha stared down coldly and without remorse. The brown and white tom was dead. The silver tabby shape of Munkustrap flew at the huge dog suddenly….Then there was a crack…loud and deafening the clearing lit up in blue light and suddenly the Pollicle's were scrambling out of the yard, pain searing through them…The golden one with the vivid green eyes yelped in shock as she felt fire race through her body. She was the last one out and she glanced over her shoulder at a small black tuxedo cat standing fiercely, blue energy radiating from his body. Mistoffelees had been responsible for their foiled plans once more…She vanished with the others, and raced away into the night…

Later that evening the Pollicle's sat around in the dark depths of an old and unused sewer system and the Alpha paced back and forth snarling furiously.

"Stupid cats! I hate the Jellicle's! I swear I'll kill them! I'll kill them all…That stupid black one foiled our plans again…" He was muttering with complete and utter rage and the dogs watched him warily out of the corner of their eyes. Suddenly he whirled towards a scrawny dark brown German shepherd mutt, and snarled at the small dog, who coward to the floor, looking up with mud-brown eyes.

"You! Mud! You said that little magic cat would be at his humans this moonrise!" He snarled, striking the mutt and sending him reeling towards the wall. The dog yelped and trembled, cringing away from the Alpha, who advanced, all anger seeming to be directed towards the small mutt now. He was about to lash out again when suddenly a golden shape stood in between him and the dog. She was small, and had vivid green eyes, and she looked barely older than a pup. The Alpha stepped back, surprise written on his face, and some of the other dogs gasped and began to mutter among themselves.

"Father! Stop! Taking out your anger on your own pack is stupid! That black cat did not show up until the end, so perhaps some cat in the yard summoned him. You know there are mystics!" She growled. The great dark gray mass snarled, but stood up straight.

"Foolish child. Keep your muzzle out of my business." He growled.

"It is my business…I am your Beta, or have you forgotten?" She snarled back, just as defiant as he was. He raised an eyebrow before amusement showed in his eyes.

"As stubborn as your mother was." He grunted. Then he paused and thought about it. "Perhaps you are right Solace. But what are we going to do next…?" He growled. He began pacing again when Solace gave no answer. Then one dog, a large St. Bernard growled from his position.

"It's obvious isn't it Alpha? We must get rid of our failure at its source. We must kill the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees." He growled in his very deep voice. Solace blinked, shock coming over her…They were never supposed to kill any cat…just drive them away…and after today's events she was not so sure she wanted to be part of the murderous pack. She glowered at the dog as he looked at the Alpha with eagerness. Solace was more horrified when Alpha paused, a thoughtful look entering his eyes.

"You are right Noxx. We need to kill the tuxedo kitten." He said with a sadistic smirk. He sat down and began relating the plan he had come up with to his pack, and with each malicious word Solace's heart fell more and more…As he finished and the pack began howling their approval Solace silently slipped away from them, only a pair of muddy brown eyes observing her departure.

Solace ran blindly into London, her eyes wide, and her heart filled with dread and horror. Her pack was violent but never had they stooped to the Hidden Paw's level and murdered. She refused to stay there with them a moment longer, and she felt a new hatred for her father burn inside her. She did not realize until the moment she ran into the gate that she had returned to the Junkyard…Her eyes widened and she turned about to flee…when suddenly she knew that if she didn't tell them of her father's plans that instant then she would partly be responsible for any cats deaths. She also realized that it would be breaking the very law of Pollicle's to speak to the cats….Pollicle's held that law so dear barely any cats alive that day knew that the two separate species could communicate. So with a swallow she pushed open the gate and slipped inside the Junkyard, looking around cautiously…She could hear voices from the clearing up ahead and she tilted her head cautiously, padding forwards…She rounded a small corner and there before her, the tribe was assembled in a circle, around the still body of the cat they had called Asparagus. An old greyish-brown tabby tom was speaking.

"And the tribe will always remember his bravery. Asparagus gave his life to protect this tribe and he will always be remembered." The old tom said. Silence fell over the clearing and the cats bowed their heads.

"Everlasting…pleas guide the…" Suddenly he was cut off as there was a loud yowl.

"Pollicle!" Yowled a black and white patched tom, and Solace noticed he was glaring directly at her. She stared back in shock, before suddenly there were many toms rushing towards her…They leaped onto her, and without fighting back Solace allowed herself to be brought to the ground. She lay there still, resting her head on her paws, knowing she could very well throw off the several cats on her back. She just sighed as Deuteronomy stalked over, fire in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. Munkustrap, the silver tabby gave him a weird look.

"Father? It's a Pollicle. It cannot understand you." He meowed. Deuteronomy despite this tense moment chuckled.

"Oh of course you all don't know. Pollicle's and Jellicle's can communicate. We can speak to one another but it is a Pollicle's most sacred law never to associate with us." Deut meowed. Several Jellicle's blinked and looked shocked, before they turned their attention to Solace, very suddenly focused. Solace rolled her eyes once before she flicked her ears, knocking the little tomcat Coricopat off her head and lifting it.

"I came to warn you." Solace said. Her voice was clear and understandable and several Jellicle's blinked in shock. Deuteronomy narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a moment…I know you. You're the alpha dog's daughter and second in command!" He growled. Solace only nodded, a fire entering her eyes when he mentioned her father.

"Though after what he did here today he is no father of mine." She growled, her white teeth gleaming as she bared them. Then she closed her mouth as she noticed a nervous glance from Coricopat, who was just sitting on the ground, watching her. Deuteronomy blinked in surprise and tilted his head.

"What is your warning?" He growled, eyes narrowing.

"My father. He knows it is Mistoffelees that thwarts his plans and so to get the Junkyard he is planning to kill him. I know exactly how and when he intends to do it too…They have a spy watching the yard almost always. A little brown mutt called Mud. And he knows everything about each of you, better than a lot of you know one another. He knows where Mistoffelees lives, where he hunts, where he goes to practice his magic alone…everything, and my father is going to kill him." She said, eyes dark. Deuteronomy tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you sharing this with us?" He asked. She sighed heavily.

"Because…I can't stand to see anyone die…His attacks getting more violent I was furious about. When he killed that tom today, it was the last straw…And then I heard his plans. I just…ran." Solace said, quietly. Deut narrowed his eyes.

"Do they know you are gone?" he asked…suddenly howls broke out, loud and enraged in the distance, echoing eerily throughout London. Solace's eyes widened and a shiver passed through her.

"They do now." She said with a swallow. Deuteronomy narrowed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Very well…Get off of her!" He ordered. The other toms slid off of her golden back and hit the ground, darting away from her. She stayed down thought observing the cats. "Munkustrap. I want a guard set on Misto at all times. Go and get him from his den immediately." Deut ordered, but the tom halted.

"But father….what if this is a trap?" He asked, casting a glance at me. Deuteronomy narrowed his eyes.

"I had thought of that…But no Pollicle, especially that Alpha, would make any dog speak to us. None of them will break the law. Not to get a junkyard." Deuteronomy meowed to his son. Solace nodded once and cast her eyes to the ground…She would never be accepted into the society of Pollicle's again…She sighed and rose to her paws.

"Well I better leave before my father follows my scent here." She barked, nervous that the howling had stopped a long while ago.

"Too late." A deep voice snarled, filled with utter rage and hatred. Solace whirled to see her father standing in the open gate, the whole pack behind him. Without pausing to think she flung herself at him and hit him full force. He grunted in shock as he was flung backwards, and she slammed the gate shut, holding it there as he lunged at it again with a snarl of rage. Daughter faced father, and she did not move, as he pushed violently against the fence barking in fury. He bit her paws through the chain link fencing a few times but she held them there, not moving…He snapped at one again and she yelped before snarling and biting his muzzle through the fence…she left a long and bloody gash across the top of his muzzle and he jerked back with a yelp and then snarled furiously…Solace found herself struggling to hold the fence closed and she snarled suddenly, spotting something. She turned to glance at Deuteronomy.

"Do you have another way in and out of the Junkyard?" She snarled. Deuteronomy gave a curt nod and she lunged up and knocked a lock into place…It was weak and her father still slammed against the metal over and over. She swung her hindquarters into a small square metal object, bigger than a cat but smaller than her. It tilted precariously and then came crashing down…And avalanche followed and seconds later the gate was buried behind a mountain of junk. There was a furious snarl on the other side.

"You little traitorous _bitch_! If I ever run into you again I will rip your throat out and send you to your mother!" He roared in fury. Then there was the sound of many paw steps moving away from the yard at a fast pace. Solace limped away from the pile, blood dripping from her front paws…The pads on the bottom were shredded pretty badly and she growled, flattening her ears. Her short and sleek fur was ruffled, and her eyes were weary and wary. She shook her head once.

"Farewell." She grunted, and began climbing over the junk to leave the yard. But suddenly an unexpected voice rang out.

"Wait!" She turned around to see The Rum Tum Tugger sauntering towards Deuteronomy. He smirked at me then looked at his father.

"Tugger? What is it?" Deuteronomy asked, his eyes narrowing. Tugger glowered at Deut for a moment before sighing and rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with you? That may be a Pollicle, but she just saved all our asses, twice, got injured in the process, got her life threatened by her own father, and you're just going to let her leave? Like that? With danger out there waiting for her and her paws looking like they just got run over with a lawn mower?" Tugger asked, his eyes narrowed, seriousness on his face for once. "Jellicle's always help those in need. It is our most absolute law. She may be different but she is in need AFTER protecting us." He growled. Deuteronomy frowned, a bit taken aback…His hatred for Pollicle's ran deep…but his son's words were true…With a heavy sigh he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. She will stay here, be treated by Jenny, and there will be one permanent guard assigned to her…you Tugger. Don't screw up or make me regret listening to you…again." Old Deuteronomy growled. Tugger's eyes widened suddenly and he gaped.  
"That's not what I…I…Dad!" Tugger sighed heavily at the steady glower from Deuteronomy, and the old cat turned to the dog.

"One wrong move and you are out of here. Go get Jennyanydots to look at your paws then join the rest of the tribe in the clearing to mourn our fallen Jellicle." Deut ordered…

"Um…But I didn't know the cat…It seems a bit…odd for me to be there." Solace murmured. Deuteronomy sighed.

"If you are going to be part of this tribe then you must come. All tribe members are required to come and sing the final farewell." Deuteronomy meowed. Solace was too stunned to reply, and she scrambled down the junk and looked at the old cat.

"What do they call you?" Munkustrap asked. The golden pelted wolf-looking dog blinked and turned her endless green eyes to the Protector.

"I am Solace." She said. Something passed through Deuteronomy's eyes and he turned away walking towards the center of the clearing. The tribe followed except for Tugger, Munkustrap, and a small orange she-cat with spots and stripes. Solace recognized her as Jenny the healer of the tribe. She blinked in surprise as the cat boldly walked up to her, and nudged her flank.

"Lay down." She ordered. Solace tilted her head but did as told, rolling onto her side, and allowing Jenny access to her paws. She winced as Jenny pasted them with some sort of sticky green herbs, then bound them in white fabric. She stepped back and observed her work with a nod.

"Larger than normal, but doable none the less." She meowed finally. She nodded her head to the dog. "Don't do anything too strenuous until they stop hurting." She said, and when Solace nodded she turned and padded away. Munkustrap blinked curiously and looked at the dog as she rolled to her paws and stood.

"Well then…That was our healer Jennyanydots, and resident Gumbie Cat…Solace you will be staying in the far corner of the junkyard by Tugger's den. There is a large hole in the side of the junk over there. It doesn't go in too deep but it is big enough to shelter you. I must go about my duties. Farewell." He meowed. Solace dipped her head and he turned and walked away, and the dog was left sitting next to Tugger, who glared after his brother for some reason.

After a pause the black and golden tom rose to his paws, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Well then. I am the Rum Tum Tugger. Or Tugger for short. Come on, and I'll show you to the den." He meowed.

"Solace." She murmured, following him. He padded out into the clearing and she followed him, walking wide around the grieving cats as Deuteronomy spoke again. Tugger quickly showed her where her den was. It was like a giant paw had scooped a hole in the side of the junk and Tugger slept in an old dresser right next to it. She tilted her head and then followed him back to the clearing for the ceremony.

"And may the Everlasting cat protect him and guide his path to Heaviside. Farewell Asparagus." Deuteronomy was just finishing. The cats slowly sat down and lifted their heads to the rising moon before beginning to sing, ever so softly at first but then their voices swelled in the still night air. There were no words, only long and sorrowful notes that rose and fell in a beautiful melody. Solace frowned and looked at her paws…She hadn't sung since before her mother died when she was a puppy…But she was getting glared at by a few cats, challenging her to join in and daring her not to. Tugger suddenly nudged her, and she lowered her head to his level.

"Start singing puppy. Or it's gonna take a lot longer for anyone to warm up to you." He growled. She blinked.

"But I can't sing." She whispered back. Tugger sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If you want to honor the cat your father struck down…then try." He meowed quietly, before he began to sing again. Solace licked her lips, and lifted her head again, looking around at all the cats, and trembling a bit…Deuteronomy was giving her a death-glare so with a swallow she lifted her head, opened her muzzle….and the most beautiful, eerie and haunting notes emerged from her…They were perfectly pitched with the tribe cats and turned the Jellicle's song into something…more. Something that made all of London stop and listen. The tribe cats shot her shocked glances, for not a single one had ever heard a Pollicle sing that way…Other Pollicle's had never even heard such a thing… In those notes she suddenly saw the life of the tom dance before her eyes, and as she learned about him the grief came down heavier upon her. She felt like she had always known him…Like he was her pack-mate, her friend, even her brother…And she looked around, watching the other Jellicle's watch his life in confusion and grief…Clearly reliving the cats life through memories that danced about was something completely unusual to them…And they were captivated…

Solace lifted her head and sung notes…They no longer matched the Jellicle's but harmonized to them, emphasized them, and made the mournful song something so much more…It was comforting….And no cat, nor Solace, knew why this was happening. Finally the sung fell away and Solace's howl echoed longer than the cats beautiful voices. They all fell into a silence that was neither comfortable, nor uncomfortable…It was a confused silence. The cats looked first at Solace in wary confusion and admiration, then to Deuteronomy for answers. The old tom looked at a loss. He looked at Solace and then the cats surrounding him before he shook his head, and gestured to the cat's body.

"We commend this cat to Everlasting, and bury him beneath the park where generations of Jellicle's have been buried." Deuteronomy meowed. Several toms came forwards and lifted the body in a noble position, before carrying him towards the back of the junkyard. The tribe followed and Solace brought up the rear. Her head was bowed…she suddenly understood most of these cats emotions…She blinked realizing there was a small hole in the back fence, not big enough for a dog to get through, but perfect for a cat. She tilted her head as they passed through and moved on. She was left alone in the junkyard…She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, leaping up the nearest pile of junk and flinging herself over the fence…Her paws hurt still so she tucked and rolled, avoiding contact with the ground and her paws at all costs…She pulled off the move perfectly and rose to see Tugger, Jenny, and a few others glaring over their shoulders at her. She sighed, lowering her head and letting her ears droop before following…She had no idea how she was going to get back into the yard…She suddenly perked her ears, scenting the air….She could smell dog, and it was fresh. She let out a bark of alarm as suddenly two large Doberman dogs, from her pack she knew leaped out of nowhere, heading straight towards the tribe.

"Watch out!" She yelped. The cats froze, turning to see the twin brother dogs, bearing down on her. They did not speak. They upheld the law, but both leaped at Mistoffelees who was near the front of the line…But before they could touch him Solace barreled into their sides, sending them flying. She leaped after, snarling, her hackles raised…The two rolled to their paws and faced her.

"Traitor!" They snarled in dog-speak that the cats would not understand.

"Murderers!" She spat back in their language. They snarled and lunged at her as one, and she ducked low, before leaping up and sending them scattering separate ways…Moments later they were struck with blue energy from the Tux tom. Solace snarled, watching one run yelping. But the other remained, bravely facing the energy.

"Coward." He growled in dog, under his breath. He leaped at Solace and she rolled to the side before whirling and catching the ruff of his neck in her jaws, and jerking him around…She was smaller than him but stronger. He lunged towards one of the cats nearest to him and she cut him off, taking the blow meant for another. She yelped as his teeth sank into her shoulder. She shook him off violently then bit his muzzle hard, fury in her eyes. He yelped, water coming to his eyes, and she rolled him, biting into his ears…He scrabbled away from her fierce jaws and turned racing away. Solace stood panting, her hackles still raised…The cats watched her, some in confusion, some in fear, and some in suspicion. She sighed…what would she have to do to prove herself?

They moved on quickly after the area had been scanned and buried their friend beneath a mighty oak. Each said a few words to their fallen comrade before moving away…Solace was last, and the only cats near her were Deuteronomy, Gus, Jellylorum, and Tugger. She swallowed nervously and crouched down touching her muzzle to his still form. The others glared, carefully observing her…She actually felt a connection to this cat now…And she felt terrible…Very quietly she began to speak, not even knowing where the words came from.

"I…I'm sorry…For everything. I never wanted any of this to happen and I cannot believe what my f…what he did. I would never approve of murder…And I am terribly sorry for yours. I hope you find happiness wherever it is you are going, and I hope these cats will find comfort from one another in your absence…I am sorry Asparagus…I am sorry." Solace murmured very softly…Those few around her…Their eyes softened slightly and they watched as she rose and padded away. Tugger followed her, and Munkustrap, Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, and Admetus lowered the body into the hole, before filling it with dirt and turning away. The Jellicle's made their way back home…But suddenly in the distance barks and howls broke out, steadily growing closer.

"MOVE!" Solace howled to the tribe…They sprung forwards in shock and fear and raced towards the Junkyard…Solace could see the dogs across the park by the time they arrived at the fence…Cats darted in, Mistoffelees first, then the kittens, then Gus, then Old Deuteronomy, the queens the toms…They were all in…But Solace had no way back in! She howled in fear and a few cats at the rear whirled to face her. Tugger, Munkustrap, Jenny, Tantomile, Coricopat, and Mistoffelees…She looked at them, fear racing through her…Then suddenly they were there behind her…Her massive half-wolf father sprung at her and crashed into her…She yelped and began to fight back desperately. He was large…But he had trained her well. She dodged his teeth and ducked her head as he snapped high. Then she bit the bottom of his jaw. He yelped in fury, and the two became locked in a snarling, yelping tussle of dark golden fur, and dark grey. Solace yelped as teeth nipped her ear…All she wanted was to get into the Junkyard!

Then suddenly there was a blinding golden flash and she opened her eyes, only to find herself inside the Junkyard, a foot from the fence, staring out at her father, who stood, his jaw dropped, in shock and anger.

"What?!" He howled in dog. Solace looked at the cats behind her who stared at her in shock too…The shock on her own face reflected theirs and she stood up…Her ears flattened a little and she glared at her father….She had always suspected…the moment when she was angry and whomever angered her suddenly yelped and said she had burned them…Things she wanted suddenly appearing…her falling asleep somewhere and waking up somewhere else…Solace was a magic Pollicle…But…Pollicle's didn't have magic?! Magic was a specific gift granted to cats, wolves, and horses….Then she realized…Her mother had been a full wolf, and her father a half…She was more wolf than the simple quarter of husky in her…She blinked and stared at her father, anger suddenly washing over her.

"Leave this place now!" She ordered. The Alpha looked up at her, his eyes hardening to sheer rage and hatred.

"You stupid little…" He started in dog-speak.

"Leave now Kane!" She snarled interrupting him…She knew this would anger him worst…All dogs that lead packs names were changed to Alpha…they had no given name that any dog was allowed to know, and the fact that she had spoken his out loud infuriated him. He drew back her teeth, when suddenly one dog came forwards. He spoke briskly into the Alpha's ear and his eyes looked angry and reluctant.

"Fine! Let's go!" He howled in dog-speak. He turned and led his pack back across the park. She watched them fade away into the distance and she blinked, slumping onto the sandy ground. Tugger, Cori, Tanto, and Misto suddenly padded forwards and looked down at her.

"Are you ok?" Tugger asked. She nodded without answering.

"You know, dogs are not supposed to have magic." Mistoffelees said suddenly. Solace looked at him.

"I am only a quarter Husky. The rest is wolf." She murmured. Mistoffelees nodded in understanding, thought confusion was in his eyes.

"You know it is very rare for a wolf to have magic, let alone one with Pollicle in her…How long have you known you had magic?" Misto asked. She met his light green gaze with her darker vivid green one.

"For about two minutes." She replied with a sigh. "But I always had some minor suspicion…" She murmured. Misto nodded in understanding.

"Well if you would like I will train you to control it." He meowed.

"And we will help." Tantomile meowed. Coricopat nodded. Solace looked at them then eventually nodded.

"Ok…Thank you all…" She said with a timid smile…these three cats seemed friendlier than the others and smiled back before walking towards the center of the yard. Solace sighed and sat down, her ruff stinging along with a few other places…But they were minor. She sighed and looked at Tugger, the only cat remaining. He smirked and sauntered up to her, and leaned against her side, like she was a wall.

"Well that was some pretty fancy foot-work there sunshine." He purred in his famous cocky and flirtatious tone. She raised one eyebrow and watched him.

"Uh huh…Thanks." She said.

"No problem sweet thang'." He purred. She snorted and he smirked and patted her shoulder before straightening and strolling towards his den. She followed, rolling her eyes, and settled onto the hard ground in her own den. She grunted in annoyance as the hard sand bit into her injured flesh. She watched Tugger disappear into his own large cupboard…She sighed and rested her head on her paws…She was just drifting off when the tom came back out, struggling to drag a thick quilt out after him. He drug it over to her and she stood up, eyes wide.

"Um…Thanks." She said. Tugger smirked as he put it in her den.

"No problem. This is yours now, but I know over in the side of the junkyard where they throw all the old blankets, pillows and such, there is a huge dog bed that would fit perfect in her…And it's in pretty great condition." He meowed. Solace felt touched at his caring…She gave him a lopsided grin and her tail wagged a little, gratefully. She lay down on the blanket and breathed out in relief. It was so comfortable.

"You're a good cat Tugger." She said with a smile. He smirked and snorted.

"Don't go tellin' cats now, ya hear? I got my rep to protect." He purred. She raised an eyebrow.

"And what rep would that be?" She asked with a snort.

"Queens-tom." He purred. She rolled her eyes as he gave a little dance, thrusting his hips about, then spun over to her, and trailed a paw up her chest, staring into her eyes, with a flirtatious grin, before spinning away again and striking a provocative pose. Solace stared at him for a long time before she burst out laughing. Tugger snorted indignantly and sauntered back into his den with an amused smirk. Solace watched him vanish and shook her head, rolling her eyes before she rested her head on her paws again, drifting into the weirdest dreams she had ever had…She dreamt she was a cat, and was spinning and dancing with the tribe, singing to the Everlasting cat….Little did she know she would have a few very curious guests when morning came…

**Brit: Hey guys…So there you go…Yeah I just did that. Lol. If you don't know what my beautiful little Pollicle's name is then look it up…It gives you a large hint as to something later in the story. Anywho! **

**Solace: Hello readers! I am so happy to exist! *wags tail***

**Brit: Hey Sol! Sup? Hee hee…nice friend you got yourself eh?**

**Solace: Yep. He is really a big teddy bear…Not all that heartless hump and dump nonsense most of the tribe thinks he is…**

**Brit: *wide eyes* Well that was….subtle.**

**Solace: That is me…The subtle wolf-dog!**

**Brit: *sighs and facepaw* Please just say it?**

**Solace: Ok. *gives huge puppy eyes and wags tail* Please review! **


End file.
